


and in its depths (it has pearls too)

by kannerin



Series: seas endure what trees cannot [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I dont know how to tag things, Multi, The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, hey look a rewrite!, major character death applies to team 7's past lives, some very bad times for these kids, we back in business baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannerin/pseuds/kannerin
Summary: Team 7 used to be some of Uzushio's best shinobi, and remembering that...changes things.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: seas endure what trees cannot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	and in its depths (it has pearls too)

**Author's Note:**

> hey look its the rewrite i forgot about for half a year
> 
> anyways, updates should maybe be bi-weekly, but don't count on it. i am still in school

There is a bitter voice behind Sasuke’s thoughts, that’s been there forever. The bitter voice calls itself Kibou, and from what Sasuke, all of seven years old, can gather, Kibou isn’t happy with his clan. Kibou tells him as much when he sleeps, a disembodied voice echoing while Sasuke dreams soundlessly of an island surrounded by choppy water. He doesn’t pilot the body walking around, but he still sees everything the boy sees. When he wakes, the scenes fill in with sounds and smells, almost like he filled in the gaps himself.

Sometimes Kibou isn’t there to tell him exactly what he thinks of how his father and the Elders act, and Sasuke’s dreams become full of sound, chirping birds and laughing voices and the creak of the wooden ships docked at the crescent shaped bay. He still doesn’t control the body, but the first time Kibou leaves he figures out fairly quickly that the boy, the one he semi-possesses, is Kibou. 

Kibou is an Uchiha and Sasuke doesn’t know how he feels about not being told. 

There are other Uchiha on the island of Uzushio, and they look much happier than his parents and his older brother. His clan in Konoha are miserable compared to Kibou’s Uchiha clan.

Oftentimes one dream spans a week or more, and the scenes jump around quite a bit. One day he’ll fall asleep and be the same age, following Kibou around a week of classes at the Uzushio Academy, and the next time he falls asleep Kibou is an adult, and he watches a week of Kibou going on a high ranking mission with three other shinobi, a black haired one with pale purple lining her eyes, a blond with ink smeared on his fingers and face, and another woman with pink and blue hair whose fingers are constantly thorn pricked.

He disappears into the Uchiha library for whole days when he has the time to spare, and neither of his parents notice, too caught up in the affairs of the clan. His older brother finds him passed out on a book about the history of the clan, and shakes him out of a dream of a battle, watching as a spike of rock grazes one of Tatsumaki’s snakes, and her side.

He gives Itachi the cold shoulder for two days, before forgiving him. For the most part. It takes him three weeks to get back to seeing that battle, and it’s three weeks of not knowing if Kibou’s friend is dead or not.

(She isn’t. Yoshiko, the woman with two toned hair, is far too good a medic for Tatsumaki to die of an injury like that.)

He’s so caught up in trying to find the cause of these dreams that the stress of the clan’s adults never registers, even if Kibou’s voice screeches in the back of his head. It’s a faint thing that gets stronger the older Sasuke gets. Almost as if he’s getting closer.

He never figures it out until the night Itachi becomes an enemy. He’s taken some old books on the branch clan (close, he’s so _close_ ) to a clearing, where he falls asleep in the grass.

The dream is a terrible, battle strewn thing, and eventually, after Kibou leaves his old team, now spouses, behind to defend the main city from Kiri shinobi coming over from the other side of the island, he dies. Some nameless kunoichi with a sword, stamped with Kiri’s village symbol, digs her blade into his stomach and yanks to the side, and Kibou tumbles backwards off the cliff and into the small inlet, losing his grip on his naginata. The naginata lands between two large boulders under the water, and Kibou takes a last gulp of breath before he hits the water, succumbing to the cold and the wound in his side.

Sasuke wakes up with a jolt, tears running down his face. Kibou’s voice, which used to be so _loud_ , has disappeared, and Sasuke thinks.

Oh. I was Kibou. The whole time.

He gathers up his books, sprinting back to the compound, only to be faced with Itachi stained with the blood of their family. Before passing out, all Sasuke can think is _No. No, not again_. When he wakes in the hospital, he’s drained and just, numb.

When he goes back to the compound (It doesn’t matter how bloodstained the place is, he’s already seen worse, _done_ worse) he looks in the bathroom mirror, a familiar tug behind his eyes.

He pushes chakra to the tenketsu and his eyes burn red. It doesn’t progress further but Sasuke already knows what it will look like. He’s not excited but he’ll get it eventually.

He just has to play the waiting game.

\------

Sakura is eerily motivated to be a ninja, for being from a civilian merchant family. It stresses out her mother and makes her father despair, but Sakura has set her mind to this, and so she will be a ninja.

She’s a stubborn nine year old, and she likes that she shares that trait with Yoshiko, the woman in Sakura’s head. And if Yoshiko is the main reason she wants to be a ninja, well.

No one has to know.

Sakura watches as Yoshiko aces her classes in the Uzushio academy, and gets to the top of the class in the ones on medical jutsu. So Sakura goes to the library, ducking around the legs of the adults to find the shinobi records, and thumbs through books until she finds it.

A drawn picture of a woman with pink and blue hair, with swooping lines under her eyes and an upside down teardrop shape on her forehead. She’s in a combat pose with a pair of heavy looking knuckle dusters, carved with intricate designs, on her hands. The Bingo Book info on her is all well and good, but it’s the name and the tiny blurb that catches her attention.

_Akamori Yoshiko, Head of the Uzushio Medic Corps, also served as a part-time advisor to Uzukages Uzumaki Tsuyosa and Umiunagi Tatsumaki. Killed in the Fall of Uzushio by shinobi from Kirigakure._

Huh. Sakura tugs at her hair, worn loose today, before pausing. She holds a lock up to the pink sections of Yoshiko’s hair.

It matches almost exactly, even with the dull light and the age of the photo. And this makes Sakura think. Because even if Yoshiko rambles over the scene playing out, Sakura always remembers it like Yoshiko wasn’t there. Like she was Yoshiko.

 _Wait_. She’s onto something here.

The next time she falls asleep, Sakura watches as Yoshiko breaks off from her spouses, (Hah, take that Auntie! She isn’t abrasive enough to scare off potential spouses!) to run to the hospital. Once the Kiri shinobi attacking find the building though, Yoshiko is forced to fight, protecting the medics that can’t fight well. She fights her way through entire squadrons, before a lucky shot to the throat with a kunai does her in, and she bleeds out quickly on the cobblestone streets. 

Sakura wakes with a start and gasps, wiping her tears and kicking the blanket off her legs.

She was right though.

Vindication!

When she thinks on it, she realizes she should try to activate Yoshiko’s- her? kekkei genkai. She clasps her hands together, and pushes the chakra around her in the patterns Yoshiko did. Nothing happens to the flowers in her window box, like she wanted, but she does grow a flowering branch from her window frame.

Meh. You win some, you lose some.

She just has to train more.

\------

Naruto is going to be honest, the only reason he even knows how to read as well as he can is because he’s got the oddest dreams ever. And, well, the dream guy he shares a body with has a much nicer life than him. Tsuyosa is still an orphan, but he’s got an uncle that raised him, as well as a whole clan. 

The first time he finds out the clan of mainly red haired people, with some blonds, like Tsuyosa, is the _Uzumaki_ clan? It marks the first time Naruto skips the Academy, and the only one who checks on him is his neighbor, another eight year old, a black haired girl with gold eyes.

Tsuyosa is very vocal and annoyed about this. He grumbles about them being children, and how the Monkey man (the who? Naruto never asks though) he knew would have never let this happen. He does seem to like Amita though, so Naruto befriends her.

Aggressively. And he feels a little bad but she lives right next door! It makes sense for neighbors to be friends!

Tsuyosa is a good person to listen to for the most part. Unfortunately, he is very distracting when in the Academy classes, a constant tug in the back of his head. And it doesn’t help that the classes make no sense, at least according to what Tsuyosa learned in the Uzushio academy.

The Uzushio academy made so much more sense to Naruto, and they got to learn about weapons other than swords and kunai. Tsuyosa fought with _steel fans_ , which are so much more interesting than shuriken. 

But, when they learn about the geography of the Elemental Nations, there’s no mention of a Whirlpool Country, or an Uzushio. There’s an island that would fit the location, but when Naruto asks, Iruka-sensei says it’s a part of Water Country.

Naruto is forced to assume that the dreams are just that. Dreams.

He still remembers all the dreams though, and they just slot into place next to his memories of Konoha.

He is quite ashamed of the fact that it takes him _twelve years_ to figure out that he and Tsuyosa are the same person. Because if Tsuyosa was one of the Uzukages it really shouldn’t have taken that long.

But it only happens after Mizuki tricks him into stealing the stupid scroll. He gave it back, and got a scolding from the Hokage _and_ Iruka-sensei.

Naruto huffs as he curls up in the plastic chair he dragged up next to Iruka-sensei’s hospital bed. He eventually falls asleep, sliding forwards until his head slumps against the fabric of the blanket.

What he sees is nothing short of a bloodbath. Kiri storms the beaches and the city with no mercy for anyone, and Tatsumaki sends the genin and chunin of the island away with as many civilians as they could manage to save, before they both head off with towards the Storm Tower, identical gold wreath circlets turning red in the sunrise. The Mizukage wastes no time in attacking, and eventually the chakra being thrown around takes out the support pillars for the Storm Tower, and Tsuyosa is forced to chase the Mizukage towards the bay, lest he be crushed by the wood and stone.

The Mizukage kills him on the docks, and leaves him there as he calls for Kiri to retreat.

Naruto wakes up and jerks backwards, the chair he’s sitting in tipping over. The noise wakes Iruka-sensei, and Naruto feels bad but he’s more worried about the fact that he just witnessed his own death.

Iruka-sensei thinks he had a nightmare about what happened with Mizuki that night, and Naruto lets him think that. The truth would be much worse.

\------

Amita spends eight years of her life with acquaintances, like the kids wandering the streets and the merchants she buys her food from, but never friends. Until her neighbor starts leaving things on her doorstep, like potted plants. There’s always a note attached too, with scratched out words that if she squints maybe look like Uzushioan.

It has to be a coincidence though.

Unless Naruto also dreams about Uzushio it has to be just terrible penmanship.

Speaking of Uzushio, Amita always likes the dreams of Uzushio more than the reality of Konoha. All the civilians constantly look at her as if she’s an omen of something terrible, and the merchants only tolerate her for her business. But Uzushio is warm and kind and with all the other Umiunagi on the island no one bats an eye at one more girl in the crowds of the marketplaces.

And Tatsumaki is usually there, chatting her ear off about anything and everything her older sister or any of her friends have done. And as Amita grows up, she learns more from Tatsumaki and the Uzushio Academy than she does from the Konoha Academy.

But she has Naruto and they can muddle through the assignments that the teachers assign them together. 

She doesn’t buy what Iruka-sensei tells them though, that Uzushio doesn’t exist, so Amita walks to the library after school, and checks out as many books and scrolls on the islands of the Elemental Nations that her stick thin ten year old arms can carry. She politely declines that night when Naruto asks if she wants to get ramen with him, and holes herself up on her couch for the weekend.

She finds it. She _finds_ Uzushio in the last scroll she reads.

_Located in the seas between Water country and Fire country, Whirlpool country consists of a large island, and a few smaller islands. The largest island houses Uzushio, a traditional ally of Konoha, and all of Uzushio’s knowledge and religion. The small mountain valley in the center of the island holds the Library, an ever shifting manor holding all of Uzushio’s knowledge on shinobi techniques and seals, as well as the huge seals that power most of the village. The largest of the outer islands holds a lighthouse, and the other, smaller, outer islands hold the power activators for the various defence seals of the island._

_However, no one has gotten close enough to warrant use of these seals, given the overwhelming power of the whirlpools._

Well then.

She was right. It doesn’t explain why this was the only scroll she could find on the island. It’s almost as if Konoha purposely removed them.

Amita doesn’t feel like actually going to her bed, so she drags the blanket from the back of the couch, curling up against one arm.

When she blinks awake, Tatsumaki is leading the civilians and some younger ninja to another part of the island. A young woman, with the same gold eyes, and hair chopped bluntly at her chin, fights with Tatsumaki. The Uzukage grabs her niece by the shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re in charge now. Konoha, Senanko. Go to Konoha. Find your brother.”

The woman nods, turning and leading the large group away.

Tatsumaki turns to meet up with her spouses, and she and Tsuyosa leave to confront the Mizukage at the Sun Seal plaza. There are no words exchanged, but the Mizukage spits a water jutsu at them, and Tsuyosa bats it away with a twist of wind. Tatsumaki draws her twin katana, and the fight is on.

It ends sooner for Tatsumaki than Tsuyosa. She’s already exhausted and shaky, kekkei genkai overused to destroy a few of the huge ships. The Mizukage and Tsuyosa are quicker than her, and when the Mizukage brings down the Storm Tower, Tatsumaki is trapped and broken beneath the rubble. Her swords are just out of reach, and the support beam on her ribs is growing heavier with every movement she makes. Her eyes dull as the support beam shifts, and finally snuffs her out.

Amita shoots awake, chest heaving and ribs aching as she gets a rush of information. Her hands clench around sword handles that aren’t there, and she sighs, shaking her hands out and going to get her kettle.

She isn’t going to sleep much more and she’ll need the caffeine later.

———

( _After the last of the reincarnates remember their lives on Uzushio fully, something in them shifts, an internal compass that always pointed to Konoha moving, pointing east, towards the sea._

_Towards Uzushio._

_And no matter how hard they try to ignore it, the pull to leave is still there._

_And all around the Elemental Nations, in every nook and cranny they could possibly be in, the refugees of Uzushio feel the pull towards the sea as well, tens of hundreds of people all looking towards the east._

_Uzushio has brought back their Kages, and the city sleeps no longer._ )


End file.
